Литконкурс STALKER
Вашему вниманию представлен исправленный и выверенный список произведений непрофессиональных авторов, присланных на первый литературный конкурс S.T.A.L.K.E.R. в 2002—2004 годах. Аннотация Литконкурс STALKER Компания GSC Game World объявляет конкурс на лучшие произведения по миру S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Тематика — приключения сталкеров в Чернобыльской зоне отчуждения. Десять победителей конкурса получат коробки с игрой и автографы разработчиков, а их имена увековечатся в титрах игры. Журнал «Игромания». 24 октября 2002 года https://www.igromania.ru/news/18576/Sayt_“Stalkera”.html Описание * Альтернативное название конкурса — «Истории Зоны» (англ. Zone Tales) * Англоязычные фанфики выделены зелёным цветом * Наиболее интересные рассказы отмечены звёздочкой ★ ☣ 2002 ноябрь : 1. Себя выбирая // Ярослав Сингаевский — 11 ноября 2002 : 2. ★ Охотница // Александр Новиков — 11 ноября 2002 : 3. Будь ты проклят! // Роман Яншин — 12 ноября 2002 : 4. ★ Смех // Иван Закалинский — 12 ноября 2002 : 1en [[Сергей (рассказ Кевина М. Билса)|'Сергей']] // Кевин М. Билс 13 ноября 2002 : 5. ★ Доминантный вид' '// Mike Pale — 14 ноября 2002 : 6. ★ Игла // Роман Холодов — 15 ноября 2002 | 29 января 2003 : 7. Разрешение на вывоз // Skyduke — 15 ноября 2002 : 2en [[Lost Angel|'Потерянный ангел']] // Кевин Моррис — 15 ноября 2002 : 8. Ничего себе поездочка // GariPotter — 18 ноября 2002 : 9. Шаги // Юрий Тимофеев — 18 ноября 2002 : 10. ★ Послание // Виталий Орлов — 20 ноября 2002 : 11. Ржавая Сталь // Павел Горевский — 21 ноября 2002 : 3en [[Elena Rudneva|'Елена Руднева']] // Джейсон Р. Лорд — 21 ноября 2002 : 4en [[Без названия (рассказ Тони Джугама)|'Без названия']] // Тони Джугам — 21 ноября 2002 : 5en [[The Dark Corner|'Тёмный угол']] // Макс Аманн — 26 ноября 2002 : 12. No Title // Михаил Бармин — 26 ноября 2002 : 13. Два Хирурга // Кей Альтос — 26 ноября 2002 : 14. Он // Алишер Таиров — 26 ноября 2002 : 15. Операция «Ы» // Михаил Кавун — 26 ноября 2002 : 16. Холодный ветер Зоны // Сергей Забула — 26 ноября 2002 : 17. Дневник // Олег Шпудейко — 28 ноября 2002 : 18. Дневник Оксаны // Nagash — 28 ноября 2002 : 19. ★ Колодец // Ян Олешковский — 28 ноября 2002 : 20. Неженское дело // Nagash — 28 ноября 2002 : 21. Разговор // Дмитрий Максимов — 29 ноября 2002 ☣ 2002 декабрь : 6en [[No Time to Die|'Не время для смерти']] // Ретт Бёрнс Клейпул — 2 декабря 2002 : 22. Иногда мне становится страшно // А. М. — 4 декабря 2002 : 23. ★ Гриф // Owl — 9 декабря 2002 : 24. Удачная охота // Александр Панаскевич — 13 декабря 2002 : 25. Слепой Пёс // Ян Олешковский — 13 декабря 2002 : 26. Суицид // Андрей Жуков — 13 декабря 2002 : 27. Ферзь // Михаил Шишкин — 13 декабря 2002 : 7en [[Remember the Rules in the Zone|'Правила Зоны']] // Джеймс К. — 13 декабря 2002 : 8en [[He who dares, wins|'Тот, кто всегда побеждает']] // Дейл Оливерио — 20 декабря 2002 | 28 января 2003 : 9en [[Live Cargo|'Живой груз']] // Грэхам Горинг — 23 декабря 2002 : 28. ★ Иная сторона // Иван Закалинский — 28 декабря 2002 ☣ 2003 январь : 10en [[The Eye|'Глаз']] // WIFI — 10 января 2003 : 11en [[The Loss of Innocence|'Потеря невинности']] // Ben Goldman' '— 10 января 2003'' : 12en [[Zone Entry|Вход в Зону']] // ''Ян Доминский — 10 января 2003'' | 28 января 2003 : 29. 'Белый конвой' // ''Дмитрий Гломозда — 10 января 2003 : 30. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет... '// ''Андрей Азаров — 10 января 2003 : 31. '''Союзник // Алексей Дорощенков — 10 января 2003 : 32. Неизбежность // Фёдор Ушаков — 14 января 2003 : 33. Конференция // Александр Дядищев — 16 января 2003 : 34. Наследие // Александр Дядищев — 21 января 2003 : 35. Отчёт группы «Гарпун» // Dyadya — 22 января 2003 : 13en [[Моё будущее в прошлом|'Моё будущее в прошлом']] // Joe — 22 января 2003 : 14en [[Interview segment: ZZ223STALKER|'Интервью сталкера']] // Ник Фостер — 22 января 2003 : 36. Мы поможем // DW — 27 января 2003 : 37. Дневник // Максим Снежков — 28 января 2003 : 38. Поворот // AlgerT — 28 января 2003 : 39. Лезвие бритвы // Чёрный юмор — 28 января 2003 | 1 апреля 2003 : 40. Зеркало // Василий Малышев — 28 января 2003 : 41. Монстры, зверское мясо // Vortex — 28 января 2003 : 15en [[Long Way Down The Hill|'Долгая дорога вниз по холму']] // Наурис Краузе — 28 января 2003 : 16en [[Shadows from the Dark|'Тени сумрака']] // Джош Четмен — 28 января 2003 : 17en [[Betrayal|'Предательство']] // Munson — 29 января 2003 : 18en [[The HBW vs The Luchadore Zombies|'Бой без правил']] // E. C. Hawkins — 29 января 2003 : 42. Могила // Алекс Мокиенко — 29 января 2003 : 43.★ Спасатель // Вячеслав Романченко — 29 января 2003 : 44. Зона Силы // Максим Тарасов — 29 января 2003 : 45. Антисталкер // Максим Тарасов — 29 января 2003 : 46. Спецназ. Погоня за радугой // Александр Сироткин — 29 января 2003 : 47. Смех и слёзы // Максим Тарасов — 29 января 2003 : 48. Страж Зоны // Jaggerlin — 29 января 2003 : 49. Неудачный день // Александр Панаскевич — 30 января 2003 : 50. Невозвращенцы // К. Шведчиков — 30 января 2003 : 51. Моя жизнь прошла… // ''Володя Иванов — 30 января 2003 : 52. '''Логово // Максим Снежков — 30 января 2003 : 53. Дорога // Александр Михед — 30 января 2003 : 54. Прирождённый сталкер // Alex Traun — 30 января 2003 : 55. Блуждающий храм // Максим Тарасов — 30 января 2003 ☣ 2003 февраль : 19en [[Kiss It Goodbye|'Поцелуй на прощанье']] // Hendrik — 19 февраля 2003 : 56. Кокон // Максим Снежков — 19 февраля 2003 : 57. Котлован // Stallker — 26 февраля 2003 : 58. Письмо // Дмитрий Максимов | Сергей Жидков — 26 февраля 2003 : 59. Слезы Земли // Venom — 26 февраля 2003 | 26 февраля 2003 : 60. Старик // Михаил Шишкин — 26 февраля 2003 : 61. Трудная мишень для ефрейтора Кердыбаева // Ян Олешковский — 26 февраля 2003 : 20en [[How a man gets by in the Zone|'Человек в Зоне']] // Ors-Barna Blenessy — 27 февраля 2003 : 21en [[Resonance|'Резонанс']] // Сергей Претецкий — 27 февраля 2003 | 26 марта 2003 : 22en [[Без названия (рассказ Энди Киллиан)|'Без названия']] // Энди Киллиан — 27 февраля 2003 : 62. Она жива… // Геннадий Гербовник, Игорь Гербовник — 28 февраля 2003 : 63. Самый лёгкий рейд // Random — 28 февраля 2003 : 64. Жизнь прекрасна // Сергей Кузьмин — 28 февраля 2003 : 65. Одинокий Волк // SchyzoManiac — 28 февраля 2003 : 66. Фрагменты: Учитель // Ариманов — 28 февраля 2003 ☣ 2003 март : 67. S.K.A.N.E.R. // Man — 19 марта 2003 : 68. Леший // SchyzoManiac — 19 марта 2003 : 69. Ожившие страхи // Максим Тарасов — 19 марта 2003 : 70. Тоскливый Зов // Андрей Бережанский — 19 марта 2003 : 71. Второе рождение // Николай Кузьменко — 24 марта 2003 : 72. Форма безумства // Андрей Бережанский — 24 марта 2003 : 73. Седьмой пост // Syr_Syr — 26 марта 2003 : 74. Кладбище // Venom — 26 марта 2003 : 75. Лаборатория // Venom — 26 марта 2003 : 76. Ловушка // Дмитрий Бирюков — 26 марта 2003 : 77. Осколок в черепе // Максим Снежков — 26 марта 2003 : 78. Прочный панцирь // Максим Снежков — 26 марта 2003 : 79. Торговец // Random — 26 марта 2003 : 23en Генеральный план сражения // Jesse Vega — 26 марта 2003 : 24en Последнее сообщение // Teme-Mies — 26 марта 2003 : 25en Три часа // Эдвард Фуллер — 26 марта 2003 ☣ 2004 апрель : 26en [[Dead Wait|'Мёртвые ждут']] // ''Эдам Ингл'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 27en [[Hell's Gate|'Адские врата']] // ''Джерри Халл'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 28en [[Hunted|'Беглец']] // ''Дэвид Стивенс'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 29en [[Only For The Challenge|'Только по вызову']] // ''Кайл Андерсон'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 30en [[Our finest hour|'Наш звёздный час']] // ''Сэл Привитера'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 31en [[The Black Squad|'Чёрный сквад']] // ''Suicide Angel'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 32en [[The Rain falls like the tears of God|'Бог дождя']] // ''Эрик Лоретт'' — 1 апреля 2003 | 5 ноября 2003 : 33en [[Thief|'Вор']] // ''Megatron'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 34en [[Unsung|'Забытый герой']] // ''Филл Мартинмаас'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 80. [[Клык, Прыщ и капитан|'Клык, Прыщ и капитан']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 81. Кричащие радость // Михаил Шишкин — 1 апреля 2003 : 82. Левиафан // Максим Снежков — 1 апреля 2003 : 83. [[Наставник|'Наставник']] // ''Сергей Жидков'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 84. [[Невидимка|'Невидимка']] // ''FraCTal'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 85. [[Ночное приключение|'Ночное приключение']] // ''Александр Корчагин'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 86. Посланник // Дмитрий Бирюков — 1 апреля 2003 : 87. [[Пустышка (рассказ)|'Пустышка']] // ''Dimm0n'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 88. Ров // Михаил Шишкин — 1 апреля 2003 : 89. [[Сталкер в тумане|'Сталкер в тумане']] // ''Виталий Гиль'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 90. [[Судьба Сталкеров|'Судьба Сталкеров']] // ''Илья Рыбалкин'' — 1 апреля 2003 : 91. [[Рыжик|'Рыжик']] // ''Redrik_Shuxxaart'' — 8 апреля 2003 : 92. Дворник // Михаил Шишкин — 8 апреля 2003 : 93. [[Опасное занятие для одинокого льва|'Опасное занятие для одинокого льва']] // ''Сергей Пивин'' — 8 апреля 2003 : 94. [[Операция «Кукловод»|'Операция «Кукловод»']] // ''Игорь'''' Некрасов'' — 8 апреля 2003 : 95. [[Волк|'Волк']] // ''Rabit'' — 23 апреля 2003 : 96. Поединок // Андрей Бережанский — 23 апреля 2003 : 97. Снайпер // Александр Михед — 23 апреля 2003 : 35en [[Darkness Descending|'Убывающая тьма']] // ''Eric Robertson'' — 23 апреля 2003 : 36en [[Notebook|'Блокнот']] // ''Эндрю Бренич'' — 23 апреля 2003 : 37en [[Rumours|'Слухи']] // ''DJDugan'' — 23 апреля 2003 : 38en [[The Long Walk Back|'Долгий путь назад']] // ''Петер Хепп'' — 23 апреля 2003 : 39en [[Yuri (рассказ True Orb)|'Юрий']] // ''True Orb'' — 23 апреля 2003 : 40en [[Me and my AK|'Я и мой АК']] // ''Вакар Тарик'' — 25 апреля 2003 : 41en [[The Zone is a disease|'Язва мира']] // ''Чарльз Бушман'' — 25 апреля 2003 : 98. [[Война (рассказ Ивана Охлопкова)|'Война']] // ''Иван Охлопков'' — 25 апреля 2003 : 99. Картограф // Random — 25 апреля 2003 : 100. [[Легенды Зоны (рассказ Shadow Runner)|'Легенды Зоны']] // ''Shadow Runner'' — 25 апреля 2003 : 101. [[Не зарастет народная тропа|'Не зарастёт народная тропа']] // ''Alexandra'' — 25 апреля 2003 : 102. Фрагменты: Изменник // Ариманов — 25 апреля 2003 ☣ 2003 май : 103. Урок Истории // Виталий Орлов — 7 мая 2003 : 104. Мануку// Михаил Шишкин — 7 мая 2003 : 105. Назад в СССР // Александр Михед — 7 мая 2003 : 106. [[Не все так просто...|'Не все так просто...']] // ''Ashar K'Ant'' — 7 мая 2003 : 107. [[Новая жизнь|'Новая жизнь']] // ''Д. Вольны'' — 7 мая 2003 : 108. [[Новобранец|'Новобранец']] // ''nucleo'' — 7 мая 2003 : 109. [[Нормальные люди|'Нормальные люди']] // ''Check'' — 7 мая 2003 : 110. [[Отшельник|'Отшельник']] // ''Валентин Елтышев'' — 7 мая 2003 : 111. Призма вечности // Андрей Бережанский — 7 мая 2003 : 112. [[Умники|'Умники']] // ''Ворон'' — 7 мая 2003 | 13 октября 2003 : 113. [[Записки военного дознавателя|'Записки военного дознавателя']] // ''Игорь Храбан'' — 7 мая 2003 : 42en [[Lonely Night|'Ночь одиночества']] // ''Axel W'' — 7 мая 2003 : 43en [[Soul Reaper|'Потрошитель душ']] // ''Этьен Годфри'' — 7 мая 2003 : 44en [[The diary of a scientist|'Дневник учёного']] // ''piet11111'' — 7 мая 2003 : 45en [[The diary of a stalker|'Дневник сталкера']] // ''piet11111'' — 7 мая 2003 : 114. [[Дойти|'Дойти']] // ''Алексей Леваков'' — 23 мая 2003 : 115. [[Человек, который должен вернуться|'Человек, который должен вернуться']] // ''Алексей Леваков'' — 23 мая 2003 ☣ 2003 июнь : 116. Правила охоты // К. Шведчиков — 4 июня 2003 : 117. В свой последний час // Михаил Шишкин — 4 июня 2003 : 118. Бог Зоны // Михаил Шишкин — 4 июня 2003 : 119. [[Unreal|'Unreal']] // ''Юрий'' — 4 июня 2003 : 120. [[Deus ex Machine|'Deus ex Machine']] // ''Redrik_Shuxxaart'' — 9 июня 2003 : 121. [[Байки из склепа#Гоблин|'Байки из склепа. Гоблин']] // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 122. [[Байки из склепа#Серый|'Байки из склепа. Серый']] // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 123. [[Байки из склепа#Хохмач|'Байки из склепа. Хохмач']] // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 124. [[Безразличие|'Безразличие']] // ''Chino'' — 9 июня 2003 : 125. [[Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров|'Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров']] // ''Олег Никифоров'' — 9 июня 2003 : 126. День без наших фантазий // Александр Дядищев — 9 июня 2003 : 127. [[День Рождения|'День Рождения']] // ''Balinoff'' — 9 июня 2003 : 128. [[Зеленая заря|'Зелёная заря']] // ''Илья Бондаренко'' — 9 июня 2003 : 129. Зима // Дмитрий Максимов — 9 июня 2003 : 130. [[И раздался выстрел|'И раздался выстрел...']] // ''Владимир Фролов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 131. [[Клык и Караул|'Клык и Караул']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 09 июня 2003 : 132. [[Критическая масса|'Критическая масса']] // ''nucleo'' — 9 июня 2003 : 133. [[Мать|'Мать']] // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 134. [[Она|'Она']] // ''Lestat'' — 9 июня 2003 : 135. [[Прыжок в неизвестность|'Прыжок в неизвестность']] // [[Артём Н. (Sting)|''Артём Н.]] — 9 июня 2003 : 136. [[Утро нового лета|'Утро нового лета']] // [[Canistrus|''Canistrus]] — 9 июня 2003 : 137. Фрагменты: Два крыла // Ариманов — 9 июня 2003 : 138. Экскурсия // Random — 9 июня 2003 : 139. Элвис покинул здание // Александр Михед — 9 июня 2003 : 46en [[Abomination|'Отвращение']] // ''Энди Рушо'' — 9 июня 2003 : 47en [[Deadly Misfortune|'Неудача навылет']] // ''Дэниэл Ли'' — 9 июня 2003 : 48en [[Extracts|'Извлечения']] // ''Веспиан Полукис'' — 9 июня 2003 : 49en [[Nevermore|'Никогда']] // ''Эрик Вайнштеттер'' — 9 июня 2003 : 50en [[Ruined Plans|'Порушенные планы']] // ''Брэндон Шлоссер'' — 9 июня 2003 : 51en [[Sasha Petrovic|'Саша Петрович']] // ''Родд Булиг'' — 9 июня 2003 : 52en [[The Dreams of An Insomniac|'Чёрные сны']] // ''Тристан Кей'' — 9 июня 2003 : 140. [[Version 2.0|'Version 2.0']] // [[Артюр М.|''Артюр М.]] — 10 июня 2003 : 141. 'Подкрался незаметно' // ''Максим Тарасов — 10 июня 2003 : 142. Снимок на память // Максим Снежков — 10 июня 2003 : 143. [[Триллиан|'Триллиан']] // ''Павел Гросс'' — 10 июня 2003 : 144. [[Тринадцатый рейд|'Тринадцатый рейд']] // ''Shitan'' — 10 июня 2003 ☣ 2003 июль : 145. ★ [[Люди, которыми играют в игры|'Люди, которыми играют в игры']] // ''Сергей Пивин'' — 4 июля 2003 : 146. [[Ночное приключение|'Ночное приключение']] // ''Azagthoth'' — 4 июля 2003 : 147. [[Сердце мозга|'Сердце мозга']] // ''Igorium'' — 4 июля 2003 : 148. [[Утро добрым не бывает|'Утро добрым не бывает']] // ''Lestat'' — 4 июля 2003 : 53en [[Dead man's story|'История мертвеца']] // ''Marcus Sundbom'' — 4 июля 2003 : 54en [[No Title (рассказ Mads)|'Без названия']] // ''Mads'' — 4 июля 2003 : 55en [[Point of Reality|'Точка реальности']] // ''Creamer'' — 4 июля 2003 : 56en [[Half-Life-Time|'Период полураспада']] // ''Sebastian Spanner'' — 4 июля 2003 : 57en [[Strange world|'Странный мир']] // ''Lui G'' — 4 июля 2003 : 58en [[The Creature Within|'Существо извне']] // ''Chris Saxon'' — 4 июля 2003 | 20 января 2004 : 59en Эймос // ''Amos Chua'' — 10 июля 2003 : 60en [[A Difficult Path to Truth|'Трудный путь к истине']] // ''Victor Chang'' — 10 июля 2003 : 61en [[The Devil in Eden's Garden|'Дьявол в райском саду']] // ''Jday'' — 10 июля 2003 : 62en [[The Heart of the Zone|'Сердце Зоны']] // ''Steve Wilcox''' '— 10 июля 2003 : 63en [[The Journal|'Журнал']] // ''BaronVonSnakPak'' — 10 июля 2003 : 149. В центре событий // Максим Тарасов — 10 июля 2003 : 150. Выход // Максим Тарасов — 10 июля 2003 : 151. [[Молчание|'Молчание']] // ''dn2010'' — 10 июля 2003 : 152. Контроль рождаемости // Александр Михед — 10 июля 2003 : 153. [[На пороге смерти|'На пороге смерти']] // ''Константин Батраков'' — 10 июля 2003 : 154. [[Сестра (рассказ Argon'а)|'Сестра']] // ''Ден'' (Argon) — 10 июля 2003 : 155. [[Четвёртый Блок|'Четвёртый Блок']] // ''dn2010'' — 10 июля 2003 ☣ 2003 октябрь : 156. Карма, или Душа Мира // Александр Михед — 2 октября 2003 : 157. [[Артефакт|'Артефакт']] // ''Михаил Томилин'' — 2 октября 2003 : 158. [[Вспомнить всё|'Вспомнить всё']] // ''StormLord'' — 2 октября 2003 : 159. [[Мир Сталкера (рассказ Алексея Кутепова)|'Мир Сталкера']] // ''Алексей Кутепов'' — 2 октября 2003 : 160. [[Мой самый преданный друг|'Мой самый преданный друг']] // ''Little Shadow'' — 2 октября 2003 : 161. [[Монстр (рассказ Antonio Racter'а)|'Монстр']] // ''Antonio Racter'' — 2 октября 2003 : 162. [[Нежданно-негаданно|'Нежданно-негаданно']] // ''Little Shadow'' — 2 октября 2003 : 64en [[Moments In Time|'Момент времени']] // ''Adrian Kay'' — 2 октября 2003 : 65en [[The difference between you and me|'То, что нас отличает']] // ''Ян Клемовски'' — 2 октября 2003 | 2 июля 2004 : 67en [[April 5th, 2010 by Musashi|'Мусаши']] // ''Noah'' — 3 октября 2003 : 68en [[A dead in the Zone|'Погиб в Зоне']] // ''Philippe Noorderhaven'' — 3 октября 2003 : 69en [[On the journey back home|'На обратном пути домой']] // ''Simon lax''' '— 3 октября 2003 : 70en [[Dust & Ashes|'Пыль и пепел']] // ''Raphael van Lierop'' — 6 октября 2003 : 71en [[My Stalker's Memoir Cont'd#1|'Мои сталкерские мемуары']] // ''Amos Chua'' — 6 октября 2003 | 24 октября 2003 : 72en [[Kill or be Killed|'Убей или сдохни']] // ''Joshua Mann'' — 6 октября 2003 : 163. [[Чёрные Ангелы (рассказ Александра Шалапуды)|'Чёрные Ангелы']] // ''Александр Шалапуда'' — 6 октября 2003 : 164. [[Чёрный Сталкер (рассказ Юрия Мясникова)|'Чёрный Сталкер']] // ''Юрий Мясников'' — 6 октября 2003 : 165. [[Дети Зоны (рассказ Валентина Смагина)|'Дети Зоны']] // ''Валентин Смагин'' — 6 октября 2003 : 166. [[Миротворец|'Миротворец']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 6 октября 2003 : 167. [[Бункер творцов|'Бункер творцов']] // ''Роман Филин'' — 7 октября 2003 : 168. [[Доказательства справедливости|'Доказательства справедливости']] // ''Илья Бондаренко'' — 7 октября 2003 : 169. [[В начале|'В начале']] // ''yHuKyM'' — 7 октября 2003 : 170. [[Бритва Зоны|'Бритва Зоны']] // ''Михаил Крикунов'' — 7 октября 2003 : 171. Взорванный Рай // Максим Снежков — 7 октября 2003 : 172. [[Новая жизнь (рассказ А. Тимоненкова)|'Новая жизнь']] // ''Александр Тимоненков'' — 7 октября 2003 : 73en [[File 3640|'Файл 3640']] // ''Martin Laine'' — 7 октября 2003 : 74en [[The Inhuman Condition|'Нечеловеческие усилия']] // ''Midnight Rambler'' — 7 октября 2003 : 75en [[No Title (рассказ Ragss)|'Без названия']] // ''Ragss'' — 7 октября 2003 : 76en [[Shagrath, The Unknowing Newbie Saviour|'Шаграт']] // ''Chris King'' — 7 октября 2003 : 77en [[The Playground|'Игровая площадка']] // ''Джон Плахитко'' — 7 октября 2003 : 78en [[Disappointment|'Разочарование']] // ''Joey Caron'' — 7 октября 2003 : 79en [[Happy Living in a World Of Blood|'Счастливого плавания в море крови']] // ''Sveinung'' — 8 октября 2003 : 80en [[A Fan Fic written for STALKER by CorathSS|'Сталкерская история']] // ''Dire Struggle'' — 8 октября 2003 : 173. [[Первый день Новой Эры|'Первый день Новой Эры']] // ''Corpse'' — 8 октября 2003 : 174. [[Необитаемый остров|'Необитаемый остров']] // ''Iceman'' — 8 октября 2003 : 175. [[Мысли Отчужденного|'Мысли Отчужденного']] // Михаил (Rain) — 9 октября 2003 : 176. Изгнание Бесов // Ян Олешковский — 10 октября 2003 : 177. [[Без названия (рассказ Максима Швецова)|'Без названия']] // ''Максим Швецов'' — 10 октября 2003 : 81en [[Rude Awakening|'Горькое разочарование']] // ''Gabriela Davalos'' — 13 октября 2003 : 82en [[Outsider's Story|'История аутсайдеров']] // ''Uwasa Waya'' — 13 октября 2003 : 178. [[Лохматый|'Лохматый']] // ''BanBeeT'' — 13 октября 2003 : 179. [[Почему в Чернобыле не летают крокодилы|'Почему в Чернобыле не летают крокодилы']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 24 октября 2003 : 180. [[Шанс узнать правду|'Шанс узнать правду']] // ''OxIDD'' — 24 октября 2003 : 181. [[Прорыв в Зону|'Прорыв в Зону']] // ''OxIDD'' — 24 октября 2003 : 182. [[Решить за всех|'Решить за всех']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 30 октября 2003 : 183. Странник — Её глаза… // Александр Дядищев — 30 октября 2003 : 184. Странник — Круг Сансары // Александр Дядищев — 30 октября 2003 ☣ 2003 ноябрь : 185. Любовь труса // Михаил Шишкин — 4 ноября 2003 : 186. [[Пленники Зоны|'Пленники Зоны']] // ''SHTULZ'' — 4 ноября 2003 : 83en [[The hope|'Надежда']] // ''NexAddo'' — 4 ноября 2003 : 84en [[Memory|'Память']] // ''Уиллет Сиу'' — 4 ноября 2003 : 85en [[Pilgrimage|'Странник']] // ''Дункан Гэвин'' — 5 ноября 2003 : 187. [[Нет выхода|'Нет выхода']] // ''Саня'' — 5 ноября 2003 : 188. [[Лента|'Лента']] // ''WindDancer'' — 5 ноября 2003 : 189. Тайны // Vortex — 5 ноября 2003 : 190. [[Разгадка|'Разгадка']] // ''Борис Фаворов'' — 6 ноября 2003 : 191. [[Скрытая тьма|'Скрытая тьма']] // ''Данис Халиуллин'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 192. [[Командировка за сенсацией|'Командировка за сенсацией']] // ''Godslave'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 193. [[Торговец (рассказ Star'ого)|'Торговец']] // ''Star'ый'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 86en [[Rescuing Love|'Спасительная любовь']] // ''Феликс Чен'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 194. Безумие // Максим Тарасов — 12 ноября 2003 : 195. Иной подход // Максим Тарасов — 12 ноября 2003 : 196. [[Первый|'Первый']] // ''Дмитрий Калинин'' — 12 ноября 2003 : 197. [[Возвращение в Зону|'Возвращение в Зону']] // ''Данил Максимов'' — 12 ноября 2003 : 198. [[Исповедь одинокого охотника|'Исповедь одинокого охотника']] // ''Саша'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 199. [[Девушка может быть сталкером|'Девушка может быть сталкером']] // ''Георгий Барамия'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 200. [[Репортёр|'Репортёр']] // ''Axel_A'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 201. [[Миротворец #2. Бег с препятствиями|'Миротворец 2. Бег с препятствиями']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 202. [[Молния (рассказ Zavadsky)|'Молния']] // ''Zavadsky и сталкер'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 87en [[The Best Laid Plans|'Блестящий замысел']] // ''Jasper de Groot'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 88en [[A New Arrival|'Новое поступление']] // ''Джон Холланд'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 89en [[The Stalker Chronicles: Death of Seasons|'Сталкерские хроник: Сезон Смерти']] // ''MAR/DAVI GROM'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 90en [[The Cover up|'Крышка люка']] // ''Mike Taselaar'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 91en [[Family|'Семья']] // ''2NZ'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 203. [[Кипящее небо|'Кипящее небо']] // ''Александр Седых'' — 24 ноября 2003 ☣ 2003 декабрь : 204. [[Бегство от безысходности|'Бегство от безысходности']] // ''Лев'' — 2 декабря 2003 : 205. [[Сначала появилась боль|'Сначала появилась боль']] // ''Анатолий Кириенко'' — 2 декабря 2003 : 206. [[Любовь-морковь|'Любовь-морковь']] // ''Jon Silver''' '— 2 декабря 2003 : 207. [[Призрак зоны|'Призрак зоны']] // ''Александр Седых'' — 2 декабря 2003 : 208. [[Оборотень|'Оборотень']] // ''Сергей Жидков'' — 2 декабря 2003 : 209. [[Клык и его последняя битва|'Клык и его последняя битва']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 2 декабря 2003 : 210. [[Проект «Святогор»|'Проект «Святогор»']] // ''Юрий Мясников'' — 3 декабря 2003 : 211. [[Там, за горизонтом|'Там, за горизонтом']] // ''Анатолий Кириенко'' — 4 декабря 2003 : 212. [[Паутина|'Паутина']] // ''Анатолий Кириенко'' — 4 декабря 2003 : 213. [[Две улыбки для Контроллера|'Две улыбки для Контроллера']] // ''Роман Куликов'' — 11 декабря 2003 : 214. [[Вниз по кроличьей норе|'Вниз по кроличьей норе']] // ''Рыцарь в серой фланели'' — 11 декабря 2003 : 215. [[За любовь|'За любовь']] // ''Явган Пурст'' — 11 декабря 2003 : 216. [[Психотропное оружие|'Психотропное оружие']] // ''AntiGen'' — 12 декабря 2003 : 217. [[Надежда (рассказ Андрея Рогозина)|'Надежда']] // ''Андрей Рогозин'' — 12 декабря 2003 : 218. [[Легенда о первом|'Легенда о первом']] // ''Александр Шалапуда'' — 12 декабря 2003 : 219. [[Спаситель из мышеловки|'Спаситель из мышеловки']] // ''Тимур Гончар'' — 12 декабря 2003 : 220. [[Партнёр|'Партнёр']] // ''Роман Куликов'' — 15 декабря 2003 : 221. [[На бумаге|'На бумаге']] // ''Александр Шалапуда'' — 15 декабря 2003 : 222. [[Это только начало…|'Это только начало…']] // ''Евгений Герасимов'' — 15 декабря 2003 : 223. [[Брат (рассказ Сергея Бекасова)|'Брат']] // ''Сергей'''' Бекасов'' — 15 декабря 2003 : 224. [[Миротворец #3. Грачи пролетели|'Миротворец 3. Грачи пролетели']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 15 декабря 2003 : 225. [[Артефакт (рассказ автора TROLLeyBOSS)|'Артефакт']] // ''TROLLeyBOSS'' — 18 декабря 2003 : 226. [[Настоящее, прошлое и будущее|'Настоящее, прошлое и будущее']] // ''Павел Весёлкин'' — 18 декабря 2003 : 227. [[Коэффицент ничтожности|'Коэффициент ничтожности']] // ''Дмитрий Козлов'' — 18 декабря 2003 : 228. [[Скотобойня|'Скотобойня']] // ''dolphin'' — 18 декабря 2003 : 229. [[Холодные дни в аду|'Холодные дни в аду']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 20 декабря 2003 : 230. [[Тринадцатый рейд#Цена прогресса|'Цена прогресса']] // ''Shitan'' — 20 декабря 2003 : 231. [[Молчун|'Молчун']] // ''Вячеслав Нутес'' — 20 декабря 2003 : 232. [[Гладиаторы|'Гладиаторы']] // ''RaVeN'' — 22 декабря 2003 : 233. [[Комната сбывшихся надежд|'Комната сбывшихся надежд']] // ''Александр Христолюбов'' — 22 декабря 2003 : 234. [[Чудес не бывает…|'Чудес не бывает…']] // ''Иван Столяров'' — 22 декабря 2003 : 235. [[История одного сталкера|'История одного сталкера']] // ''Василий Сподынейко'' — 22 декабря 2003 ☣ 2004 январь : 236. [[Мухомор|'Мухомор']] // ''Vitalya K'' — 20 января 2004 : 92en [[Outside of Order|'Вне пределов']] // ''Грехам Чайннер'' — 20 января 2004 : 93en [[Mentor|'Наставник']] // ''Зак Грин'' — 22 января 2004 : 94en [[No rest|'Беспокойство']] // ''Терри Люстер'' — 22 января 2004 : 95en [[A Good Trip|'Счастливого пути!']] // ''Бредли Букин'' — 22 января 2004 : 96en [[The Nigh End|'Конец ночи']] // ''Марко Вракар'' — 22 января 2004 : 97en [[Trade|'Бартер']] // ''Megatron'' — 22 января 2004 : 98en [[The Reason|'Причина']] // ''Петер Кирш'' — 22 января 2004 : 99en Гляди-ка, я сдох! // ''Алессандро Тоффоли'' — 22 января 2004 : 100en [[The Journal of Ludwig: Milk Run|'Сбежавшее молоко']] // ''Байрон Цанг'' — 22 января 2004 : 101en [[Bitter Sweet|'Горькая сладость']] // ''Вильям Рассел'' — 22 января 2004 : 237. [[Двадцать минут|'Двадцать минут']] // Serega RS-20 — 24 января 2004 : 238. [[Погоня за солнцем|'Погоня за солнцем']] // ''Михаил'''' (tech)'' — 24 января 2004 : 239. [[Отец|'Отец']] // ''Айдар Абдуллин'' — 27 января 2004 : 102en [[New To The Land|'Новые земли']] // ''Eivind Hagen'' — 27 января 2004 : 103en [[A constant thought arises with each new sun|'Навязчивые мысли на рассвете']] // ''Виль Шварц'' — 27 января 2004 : 104en [[No Quarter. J.|'Без четверти']] // ''Мэттью Лемю'' — 27 января 2004 : 105en [[The Hunter|'Охотник']] // ''K Wright'' — 27 января 2004 : 106en [[Stalker (рассказ автора "Anh-Tuan Vo")|'Сталкер']] // ''Антуан Ву'' — 28 января 2004 : 240. [[Дневник (рассказ Алексея Погребова)|'Дневник']] // ''Алексей Погребов'' — 28 января 2004 : 241. [[Темнота в длинном коридоре моего разума|'Темнота в длинном коридоре моего разума']] // ''Жареный'' — 28 января 2004 : 242. [[Живая Зона|'Живая Зона']] // ''Константин Назаренко'' — 30 января 2004 : 243. [[Крысы (рассказ автора Gidella)|'Крысы']] // ''Gidella'' — 30 января 2004 : 107en [[Lucky|'Счастливчик']] // ''Lotis'' — 30 января 2004 ☣ 2004 февраль : 244. Антисталкер. Дорога в ад // Максим Тарасов — 4 февраля 2004 : 245. [[Проклятый чан|'Проклятый чан']] // ''Metaball'' — 4 февраля 2004 : 246. [[Без названия (рассказ автора VictoZ)|'Без названия']] // ''VictoZ'' — 4 февраля 2004 : 108en [[What a way to go…|'Незнакомая тропа']] // ''Wilmer Donkor'' — 4 февраля 2004 ☣ 2004 март : 247. [[Ядерный взрыв (рассказ автора Dolzi)|'Ядерный взрыв']] // ''Dolzi'' — 17 марта 2004 : 248. [[Странник (рассказ автора Elena R)|'Странник']] // ''Elena R'' — 17 марта 2004 4.87 : 249. [[Макс|'Макс']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 17 марта 2004 : 250. [[Я - один из них|'Я — один из них']] // ''Александр Седых'' — 17 марта 2004 : 109en [[Heaven's Lie|'Ложь небес']] // ''Эндрю Боверинг'' — 25 марта 2004 : 110en [[It's a good day to die|'Хороший день для смерти']] // ''Бредли Кокс'' — 25 марта 2004 : 111en [[How not to travers the Zone|'Как не нужно путешествовать по Зоне']] // ''Патрик Шин'' — 25 марта 2004 : 112en [[Life goes on|'Жизнь продолжается']] // ''Sigurn'' — 25 марта 2004 : 113en [[A curious destiny|'Превратности судьбы']] // ''Стефан Маршалл'' — 25 марта 2004 : 114en [[This is the diary of Janus Andrimov|'Дневник Яна Андримова']] // ''Zjerry Maelbrandere'' — 25 марта 2004 : 115en [[Pray of one. Predator of another#Part1|'Добыча и хищник']] // ''Эймос Чуа'' — 25 марта 2004 : 116en [[A Mutant's Salvation|'Спасение мутантов']] // ''Бен Роджерс'' — 25 марта 2004 ☣ 2004 апрель : 117en [[The Stalker (рассказ Барбары Миллер)|'Сталкер']] // ''Барбара Миллер'' — 7 апреля 2004 : 118en [[The three rifle rounds in his hand|'Три автоматных патрона в руке']] // ''Алессандро Тоффоли'' — 7 апреля 2004 : 119en [[The Initiation|'Посвящение']] // ''Барбара Миллер'' — 7 апреля 2004 : 120en [[Stalker's Quarry|'Карьера сталкера']] // ''Бретт Роджерс'' — 7 апреля 2004 : 121en [[The Boy (рассказ автора Derek Elsby)|'Парень']] // ''Дерек Элсби'' — 7 апреля 2004 : 122en [[Narrow house, Ukraine: The beginning|'Тесный дом']] // ''Грэг Мартин'' — 7 апреля 2004 : 123en [[STALKER Prologue: 7 Day Journal|'STALKER Пролог']] // ''Тревор Харди'' — 7 апреля 2004 : 251. [[Айболит|'Айболит']] // ''Владимир Алифанов'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 252. [[Снорк (рассказ Владимира Алифанова)|'Снорк']] // ''Владимир Алифанов'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 124en [[The Fix|'Поправка']] // ''Dafydd Rhys-Jones'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 125en [[Better late than never|'Лучше поздно, чем никогда']] // ''J Nalasco'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 126en [[Please don't cry...|'Пожалуйста, не плачь...']] // ''Chaos & Reven_craw'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 253. [[Последняя ходка|'Последняя ходка']] // ''Дмитрий Серебряков'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 254. [[Чернобыль (рассказ Артёма Кузнецова)|'Чернобыль']] // ''Артём'''' Кузнецов'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 255. [[Скалолаз|'Скалолаз']] // ''Powercom'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 256. [[Без названия (рассказ автора|'Без названия']] // ''Puas'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 257. [[Трудный месяц май|'Трудный месяц май']] // ''Явган Пурст'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 258. [[Цепь (рассказ автора Quester)|'Цепь']] // ''Quester'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 259. [[Камень Абсолюта|'Камень Абсолюта']] // ''Валерьян Симаков'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 260. [[Одна Зона на всех|'Одна Зона на всех']] // ''Дмитрий Скобелев'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 261. [[Не ходи за околицу|'Не ходи за околицу']] // ''Сергей Мазюк'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 262. [[Что за разговор без пива|'Что за разговор без пива']] // ''Сергей Мазюк'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 263. [[Из всех встретивщихся...|'Из всех встретившихся...']] // ''Tack'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 264. [[Прощай мир|'Прощай мир']] // ''VitalSE'' — 23 апреля 2004 : 265. Жизнь // ''Александр Браун'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 266. [[Былое…|'Былое…']] // ''Егор Титов'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 267. [[Риппер Бот|'Риппер Бот']] // ''Meg'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 268. [[Вне зачёта|'Вне зачёта']] // ''Артём'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 269. [[Потерянное забвение (рассказ автора Stalker 2004 года)|'Потерянное забвение']] // ''Stalker'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 270. [[Без названия (рассказ автора Толика)|'Без названия']] // ''Толик'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 271. [[НИИ им. Смерти|'НИИ им. Смерти']] // ''Игорь Турченко'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 272. [[Без названия (рассказ Дмитрия Воскобаева)|'Без названия']] // ''Дмитрий Воскобаев'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 273. [[Блокпост (рассказ автора Olga)|'Блокпост']] // ''Olga'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 274. [[Дневник покойника Раса|'Дневник покойника Раса']] // [[Gambit|''Андрей П.]] (Gambit)'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 275. [[STALKER (рассказ Андрея Кузнецова)|'STALKER']] // ''Андрей Кузнецов'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 276. [[Она прекрасна|'Она прекрасна']] // ''Leshiy'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 277. [[Стать одним из них|'Стать одним из них']] // ''Morroe'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 278. [[Дилетант|'Дилетант']] // ''Никита Радченко'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 279. [[Параллели|'Параллели']] // ''Никита Радченко'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 280. [[Чувство неизвестности|'Чувство неизвестности']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 281. [[Властелин Армагеддона|'Властелин Армагеддона']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 282. [[Чернобыльский Агент|'Чернобыльский Агент']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 283. [[Лесгафтовцы|'Лесгафтовцы']] // ''Виктор Стулхубеев'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 284. [[Загадочный дом, история одного сталкера|'Загадочный дом, история одного сталкера']] // Максим Терехов — 26 апреля 2004 : 285. [[Удача|'Удача']] // ''Zif'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 286. [[Становление|'Становление']] // ''Сергей Швалёв'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 127en [[Alone (рассказ автора Timothy Croker)|'В одиночку']] // ''Timothy Croker'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 128en [[The Runway|'Беглец']] // ''John Daniels'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 129en [[Bad Logic|'Порочная логика']] // ''Mathew De Piazzi'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 130en [[Business|'Бизнес']] // ''Mathew De Piazzi'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 131en [[A coward's tale|'История труса']] // ''Craig Linwood'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 132en [[Through an angel's eyes|'Глазами ангела']] // ''Marcus Sundbom'' — 26 апреля 2004 : 133en [[No title (рассказ автора No author)|'Без названия']] // ''No author'' — 26 апреля 2004 ☣ 2004 май : 134en [[Stalker comp|'Компьютер сталкера']] // ''Martin Bater'' — 12 мая 2004 : 135en [[A Piece of the Puzzle|'Кусочек паззла']] // ''Franz LaZerte'' — 12 мая 2004 : 136en [[Blowout (рассказ автора Kaker Mix)|'Выброс']] // ''Kaker Mix'' — 12 мая 2004 : 137en [[Stalker (рассказ автора Michael)|'Сталкер']] // ''Michael'' — 22 мая 2004 : 138en [[Remember|'Воспоминания']] // ''Chris Reed'' — 22 мая 2004 : 139en [[Survival|'Выживание']] // ''Chris Reed'' — 22 мая 2004 : 287. [[Галерея уродов|'Галерея уродов']] // ''Demm'' — 24 мая 2004 : 288. [[Хозяева|'Хозяева']] // ''Николай Калькутта'' — 24 мая 2004 : 289. [[Сталкер|'Сталкер']] // ''Михаил Кирилин'' — 24 мая 2004 : 290. [[Кто такие сталкеры?|'Кто такие сталкеры?']] // ''Михаил Кирилин'' — 24 мая 2004 : 291. [[Записки сталкера|'Записки сталкера']] // ''Шурик aka MASKILLER'' — 24 мая 2004 : 292. [[В ожидании смерти|'В ожидании смерти']] // ''Morfius'' — 24 мая 2004 : 293. [[Вид от первого лица|'Вид от первого лица']] // ''Андрюха Палыч'' — 24 мая 2004 : 294. [[Вольный стрелок|'Вольный стрелок']] // ''Tiger'' — 24 мая 2004 : 295. [[Тяжёлая служба|'Тяжёлая служба']] (Зона смерти) // ''Егор Титов'' — 24 мая 2004 ☣ 2004 июнь : 140en [[Things that go bump in the night|'Ночные твари наносят удар']] // ''Брендон Парди'' — 9 июня 2004 : 296. [[Два дня|'Два дня']] // ''Gall'' — 11 июня 2004 : 297. ★ Спасатель — 2. Гиблое место // Вячеслав Романченко — 14 июня 2004 : 141en [[There are no blue birds in the zone|'Синие птицы покинули Зону']] // ''Чже Чунь Чен'' — 14 июня 2004 : 142en [[Geneva|'Женева']] // ''Чже Чунь Чен'' — 14 июня 2004 : 298. [[Надежда (рассказ Андрея Рогозина)|'Истина']] // ''Андрей Рогозин'' — 24 июня 2004 : 299. [[Голос из мрака|'Голос из мрака']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 24 июня 2004 : 300. [[И грянул гром...|'И грянул гром...']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 30 июня 2004 : 301. [[Last course|'Last course']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 30 июня 2004 ☣ 2004 июль : 143en [[Dangerous Rumour|'Опасные слухи']] // ''Джастин Кауффман'' — 7 июля 2004 : 144en [[Hangman|'Палач']] // ''Джошуа Д. Манн'' — 7 июля 2004 : 145en [[Home to stay|'Возвращение домой']] // ''Amos Chua'' — 9 июля 2004 : 146en [[Obsidian series#Day 1|'Обсидиан']] // ''Joshua D. Mann'' — 9 июля 2004 ☣ 2004 сентябрь : 147en [[Amindofitsown|'Свой собственный разум']] // ''Robert Eriksson'' — 8 сентября 2004 : 148en [[A bastard tale|'История ублюдка']] // ''Christopher Tock'' — 8 сентября 2004 : 149en [[Friends-life of a stalke|'Содружество сталкеров']] // ''Ben Olasov'' — 8 сентября 2004 : 150en [[Through the eyes of a sniper|'Глазами снайпера']] // ''Double Edged Sword'' — 8 сентября 2004 : 151en [[Crystalline Siblings|'Братство Кристалла']] // ''Matthew Schulz'' — 8 сентября 2004 ☣ Вне конкурса : [[Место для подвига|'Место для подвига']] // ''Юрий'' — 13 января 2004 : [[Ненависть|'Ненависть']] // ''Роман Куликов'' — 16 февраля 2004 : [[Слепыш|'Слепыш']] // ''Александр Костин'' — 16 февраля 2004 : [[Легенда (рассказ автора Konang)|'Легенда']] // ''Konang'' — 27 марта 2004 : [[Зона (стихотворение Дениса Кормалёва)|'Зона']] // ''Денис Кормалёв'' — 27 марта 2004 : [[Пророк (рассказ Сергея Кондратьева)|'Пророк']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 28 марта 2004 : Человек из полиэпоксида // Александр Михед — 14 апреля 2004 : [[Предчувствие (рассказ Сергея Швалёва)|'Предчувствие']] // ''Сергей Швалёв'' — 15 апреля 2004 : [[Дневник чеканутого|'Дневник чеканутого']] // ''Антон Греднёв'' — 29 апреля 2004 : [[Сон сталкера|'Сон сталкера']] // ''Егор Титов'' — 29 мая 2004 : [[Путь рыбака|'Путь рыбака']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 12 декабря 2004 См. также * Примечания * * * Категория:Списки Категория:2002 год Категория:2003 год Категория:2004 год